What She Wants
by KissThis
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself. Shoujo-ai. COMPLETED
1. The Wish

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter One: The Wish  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself. Way Yuri!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: Ok, for you Mamoru lovers out there. This is not a U/M fic. But there is also no Mamoru bashing...I think...so you should still read it. Ok, I'm gonna turn on my Five Iron Frenzy CD, watch some stand up on Comedy Central and get CRACKING!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"I love you Usako."  
  
"Mm hmm..."  
  
Mamoru Chiba looked over at his girlfriend with a hurt look, but Usagi Tsukino's eyes weren't on him. The young woman was curled against the corner of the couch and staring out the window into the twilight. She sighed and her face lifted from it's resting place on her folded arms and she watched as a beacon of white streaked across the star dotted sky.  
  
*I wish I could figure out what I really want* She though quietly to herself. Her deep blue eyes closed and she sighed again.  
  
"Starlight, star bright..." Mamoru whispered into the darkness, more to himself than his distant girlfriend. Usagi turned slightly and looked at his downcast profile in the flickering firelight. She wanted to make him smile again. Wanted to kiss him and make everything all right. She knew he wanted her too. Wanted her to leap into his arms and be with him. But Usagi just couldn't, and for once in her life she couldn't help him. Usagi was reputed with putting everyone else's needs before her selflessly.  
  
She wanted to think that denying Mamoru what he wanted was selfish but in her heart she knew going to him would only hurt him later. She just couldn't make herself do what he thought he needed, and she knew why.  
  
She didn't love him.  
  
There was no attraction; no fireworks. It was like the spark of their love had been snuffed out by a careless summer breeze. She wasn't sure if she had ever loved him. She thought so, but her memories of long ago were riddled with youmas and her own multiple deaths during numerous apocalyptic catastrophes. Usagi sighed again and stood up. Her ankle- length golden hair trailed behind her as she made her way to the door and grabbed her jacket. As she thrust her slender arms through the sleeves and Mamoru looked up at the clock on his mantelpiece. It was only 8:00.  
  
"Are we done Usako?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru. I have to get home..." She said in an equally quiet voice.  
  
"No, Usako. Are WE done?"  
  
Usagi's features slipped into shadow as she ducked her head to avoid his gaze. Her bangs hung low over her eyes as she turned to the door and grabbed the brass handle. "Yeah," she said somberly, "We're done." The door of the apartment closed quietly behind her and Usagi walked out of Mamoru's life for good.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi didn't feel sad or depressed at all as she walked towards home down the streets of the Juuban District. Just tired. It was only the respect of Mamoru's memory that kept her from skipping down the street. Deciding to treat herself she stopped at an ice cream shoppe hoping it would lighten her mood. As she stepped up to the bar she knew exactly what she wanted. Even the girl behind the counter was stunned as Usagi immediately asked for a 'Chocolate Mint Shake.' Usagi, who was a regular at the corner shoppe usually wanted everything on the menu, and had extensive problems making up her mind.  
  
*Maybe my wish is coming true after all.* The blonde thought to herself. The girl handed her her shake, and Usagi handed over the money. She pocketed her change and headed out of the ice cream parlor. "Thanks!" She called out. "Cutie!" She hadn't even realized it had slipped out until the girl behind the counter blushed. Usagi blushed as well and flashed the thoroughly confused girl a Sailor V sign as she stepped back outside and headed down the street.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"How much do you love me, Motoki?"  
  
"Hizuma?" Motoki asked.  
  
"How much do you love me?!" Hizuma asked looking out the windows of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Someone just called me a 'cutie'." She said with a giggle.  
  
"What?!" Motoki screeched into the phone. Hizuma held the phone away from her ear and winced as Motoki screamed at her. "Who is calling my cousin a 'cutie'!" He demanded.  
  
"Motoki, calm down! There's no need to flip out..."  
  
Motoki was not gonna calm down.  
  
"Who is he!" Motoki pressed.  
  
"She."  
  
"What?" Motoki's voice was quiet and surprised.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What did I say when?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"HIZUMA!"  
  
"It was a girl, and you're not gonna believe who it was."  
  
"HIZ..."  
  
"It was Usagi."  
  
There was silence on the other line, and Hizuma started to get worried. She bit her lip. "Uh, Motoki..Motoki?"  
  
Blocks away at the 'Fruit Crown Parlor and Arcade' the phone hung dangling off the hook; forgotten.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi was only 3 blocks from the Hikawa Shrine when it hit her. She was so startled by her sudden epiphany that she stopped dead in her tracks. It was so simple that she burst into laughter. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the solution to her problem and couldn't stop laughing. She had to tell the girls!  
  
"Oh my god!" She shouted jumping up and down, "This is great!"  
  
With a squeal of excitement, Usagi tore down the street and towards the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi scrambled up the huge stone steps up to the temple and ran at a breakneck speed at the ancient Japanese home. She flung open the door and ran inside chucking her shoes off as she went. Her friends must have heard her coming, because the Shinto Priestess opened the study doors in time for Usagi to come barreling into her. The girls rolled into the room earning surprised sounds from the other three girls in the room.  
  
"Usagi. Mamoru told us what happened..." Ami explained softly.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up, "Were you talking to me?"  
  
Her friends looked at her in surprise. "Mamoru..." Makoto started.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Usagi exclaimed, "Yeah...That was so forty minutes ago."  
  
"USAGI!" Rei exclaimed from her tangled position beneath the blonde.  
  
Usagi looked down at her best friend and grinned. "You're so cute when you're angry." She said in a husky voice. "I would kiss you right now, but there are people around, and it would be impolite........LEAVE PEOPLE!"  
  
Rei blushed crimson, but the other girls were totally confused and surprised. Usagi had had a feeling about her fiery friend, which was confirmed when the girl grabbed her and kissed her. Usagi returned the girl's passion and then some. Eventually, Usagi pulled away with a grin before turning back to the others. "I'll come back to you later."  
  
"Usagi? What's going on?" Minako asked dumfounded.  
  
"I'll explain the Mamoru thing later, but what I wanted to tell you was that I wished on a shooting star today. I wished that I could figure out what I really want. And it's already started coming true. I knew exactly what I wanted at the Ice Cream Parlor; I even flirted with the counter girl! It was like totally weird until I saw these too girls kissing in the park and it hit me. I like girls. I love girls! It never could have worked out with Mamoru 'cuz I like girls. And I know now everything I want to do. It's great!"  
  
She took her first gasp of air since she'd started her tirade. She gasped looking down at her watch and jumped to her feet. "Yikes! I gotta go!" She grabbed her half eaten shake off the floor and ran out the door, her footsteps echoing down the hall. The four girls stared at the doorway in shock with their eyes practically bugging out of their sockets. The sounds of quick footsteps returning snapped them back to attention. Usagi grabbed Rei's arm crushing her against herself. She kissed her again on the lips and then a peck on the forehead. "Call me," She whispered, and ran off again.  
  
"Was that Usagi?" Ami whispered in disbelief.  
  
"What happened?!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"I like it." Rei said wistfully looking at the door dreamily. Her face was flushed and her eyes danced. She bit her lower lip and grinned while turning back to the others.  
  
"REI!" Ami and Minako exclaimed together.  
  
Makoto took a different approach........she fainted.  
  
  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
As Usagi ran down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine she knew a change had come over her after she had made the wish. Her thrill for life, which had already been unusually high was now abnormally so. Turning down the street she bumped into someone going the opposite way. It was Motoki.  
  
"Usagi, I-" He started.  
  
Usagi turned around to face him, but kept walking backwards. "Everything's great, Toki-chan! I got Rei-chan calling me tonight for a little pillow-talking session."  
  
She grinned as Motoki's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged.  
  
"See ya later, Motoki!"  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi grinned as she ran home. Her golden hair flew behind her like a cape as her speed increased. Bubbling with excitement she did a Sailormoon flip and landed back on the pavement balanced on one foot. She was jumping up and down with happiness when a shop door opened and a voice called out to her.  
  
"Koneko-chan!"  
  
Usagi turned to see Haruka and the rest of the Outers file out of the shop they had been in.  
  
"What are you so excited about?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Usagi ran up to them and started talking fast. "Oh my god! It's so great! I'm gonna have to tell you all about it tomorrow, cuz my parents are gonna kill me if I'm late!" Without taking a breath she pulled Haruka's face towards her and kissed the surprised older woman. Michiru was petrified with shock, Setsuna looked thoroughly confused, but Hotaru giggled. When Usagi pulled away her eyes gleamed and she looked a bit flustered. "I always wanted to do that." She whispered with a laugh. She gave the rest of her shake to little Hotaru and took off running again.  
  
Michiru looked over at Haruka. The woman just stood there grinning like a madman and then touched her fingers to her lips. Michiru laughed at her cousin's expression and elbowed the girl in the ribs bringing her back to reality. They both turned to Setsuna. She was practically hyperventilating and her face was chalk white. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Setsuna shrieked hysterically.  
  
::SLURP::  
  
They looked down at Hotaru.  
  
"She's much happier now..." The little girl pointed out smartly.  
  
"I'm glad she dumped Darien. I mean she must have in order to even think of kissing Haruka..." Michiru reasoned out.  
  
"I like her better this way!" Haruka declared with a grin. She licked her lips.  
  
Setsuna listened to the others describe the total collapse of the Timeline and was horrified. She let out a high pitched whimper and keeled over.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
R & R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	2. Star bright, Starlights

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Two: Star bright, Starlights  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself. Way Yuri!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: Ok, for you Mamoru lovers out there. This is not a U/M fic. But there is also no Mamoru bashing...I think...so you should still read it. Ok, I'm gonna turn on my Five Iron Frenzy CD, watch some stand up on Comedy Central and get CRACKING!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
When Usagi got home she popped her head in the doorway and called out. "Mom! I can't stay for dinner tonight. I have to get back to my apartment."  
  
"But honey, I made your favorite!"  
  
"I'm not that hungry anyway"  
  
Usagi heard the sound of glass breaking and grinned. "I had a shake already. I'll be fine. Aishiteru!"  
  
Usagi closed the door and ran to her apartment. She didn't know why she was always running to places tonight but it felt good to just stretch her legs and fly across the pavement. On her way she saw Hizuma walking with a jacket over her pin-strip uniform and she waved.  
  
She grabbed her mail out of her box in the lobby and took the stairs two at a time. In her excitement she forgot that she shared the same apartment building with Mamoru, and consequently bumped into him at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Usako, er Usagi!" he stumbled over his words as he looked down at her.  
  
"Hello Mamoru" she said with a grin.  
  
"I want you back, Usa.....wait a minute!" He stopped his plea in mid- sentence and looked down at her face. "That's not your shade of lipstick..." She bit her lip and smiled nervously.  
  
"See ya later, Mamoru." She waved goodbye over her shoulder and headed down the hall to her room, which was across from Mamoru's. Mamoru was left standing in the corridor thoroughly confused.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi threw her purse on the couch and peeled off her clothes. In her large bedroom she opened her bureau and grabbed some pajamas. She pulled them on and walked back out to the kitchen as the phone rang. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and picked up her cordless.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" She asked into the phone. Her eyes lit up as the person on the other line spoke, "Hey Rei..." Her eyebrows shot up and she smirked repeating the question: "What am I wearing?"  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi pulled on her clothes and brushed out her hair. She was wearing light blue summer dress over a white, baby-T. She wore matching sky blue ankle-breaker heels on her feet that added three inches to her height. Her long golden hair was left down with the sides pulled back into a silver barrette. She grabbed her school briefcase and headed for the door. She paused for a moment as if remembering something and then hurried back to her bedroom.  
  
When she re-emerged she was wearing a gold locket around her neck. A crescent moon was outlined on the front of the heart-shaped metal by small, glittering diamonds. It had been a gift from the Starlights before they had left Earth. Inside was a picture of her surrounded by the three men taken at the huge picnic they'd organized as a sort of going away present. Her fingers grazed the locket and she sighed in longing. *I wish they were here. I wanted to tell them...*  
  
With another sigh she left her apartment and headed towards Tokyo Graduate.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
She reached the college with plenty of time to spare before her nine o'clock class. She walked up the long steps to the main door with a bounce in her movements, and opened the door. By the way everyone started whispering when she entered the building she guessed that the story of her newfound lesbianism had been passed around.  
  
She added a sway of her hips to her walking and proceeded proudly ahead. As she walked past the Spanish room she heard a girl whisper "Dike." to her friend. Usagi decided to humor the crowd and turned around to blow the girl a kiss. "Last night was great..." She called out to the girl and turned back around and headed towards her Psych. Class. She heard the vain efforts of the girl as she insisted she wasn't a dike to the crowd looking in her direction.  
  
Sure the lie had been a rather mean and teasing thing to do, but Usagi couldn't stand the categorizing of people by harsh and rude names. She turned down the left corridor oblivious to the looks some girls were giving her. Entering her Psych. Room she took her usual seat in the front and settled in for the day's lecture.  
  
Her next class, Mythology, she had with Rei and Minako. Minako grinned when she entered and Rei waved her over to their table in the back. Usagi nodded and winked at Rei causing the girl to blush. Minako rolled her eyes and turned in her chair to face the other blonde as she sat down. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" She asked sarcastically. Usagi nodded enthusiastically, "Oooooh yeah..."  
  
As the rest of the school day passed by, the Inners finally agreed with the Outers. Usagi seemed so much brighter now that she and Mamoru were no longer together. She was always smiling and flirting with Rei and the girls of the school, and was completely at ease.  
  
To Usagi it felt that when she had dumped Mamoru that a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. No longer weighted down and light as a feather she was able to find love and happiness in where, before, she had been forbidden to look.  
  
She waved goodbye to her friends telling them she had some appointments and promised to meet up with them later. The five went their separate ways and Usagi headed away from her apartment and towards the shops of Tokyo.  
  
As she sat down in a chair in the Hair Salon she closed her eyes and grinned. Soon she would be the new person she felt inside. They washed her hair and the golden dye she had been using swirled down the drain. Her natural hair was a striking silver; the color of moonlight. She hadn't told anyone of her approach to Neo-Queen Serenity, but now was as good a time as any.  
  
Half an hour later, Usagi walked out of the Salon and out into the bright sunlight. Her long silver hair was cut to just below her shoulders and permed into tight corkscrew curls that bounced along her shoulders when she walked. The moonlight hair contrasted sharply with her clear blue eyes giving her the look of a Goddess. Sliding on her sunglasses she headed towards the mall blowing huge pink bubbles of gum.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Holding about five bags in each arm Usagi walked back out of the mall with her purse considerably lighter. She had changed into an outfit she had just purchased and her blue dress lay forgotten at the bottom of a bag. She was now wearing a very short white skirt with high slits along both sides. Her shirt was in the design of a corset, which clung, tightly to her body. The white material matched her skirt and laced up in the front. It was cut low across her breasts and edged with translucent lace. Large hoop earring dangled from her ears, and thousands of silver bracelets clinked along her wrists. She still wore the locket around her neck and the sunlight bounced off it making rainbows on the street. She walked easily and excitedly down the street in her white high heels swinging her shopping bags back and forth.  
  
She took the elevator this time up to her top floor, apartment suite and lugged the bags down the hall. When she got there she noticed Mamoru's door was open, she took no notice of it, nor the obvious female voices coming from it. Setting down her bags she fished around her purse looking for her keys.  
  
She let out a triumphant "Ah ha!" when her newly manicured fingers closed around cold metal. The voices in the other room stopped but Usagi didn't notice as she pulled her keys out and stuck them in the door. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. Leaving it open she dragged her bags inside and dropped them in the living room.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru's voice called out.  
  
She groaned and grabbed her water bottle. She walked over to her still open door and pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head. Leaning against the doorframe she took a swig of water and looked across the hall into Mamoru's apartment. "Hey, Mamoru." She sighed.  
  
Four people stepped out of Mamoru's apartment; three of them woman. Usagi dropped her water bottle in shock and it bounced along the floor spewing water along the carpet. "Who are you?" Mamoru asked, "And what are you doing in Usagi's apartment?"  
  
The three women looked at her in confusion, but she continued to gape at them. Then Usagi started to laugh and jump up and down insanely. "I can't believe it!" She gasped, "I wanted you here, and now you are!"  
  
The light in the hallway hit her locket as she jumped and made it shine. One of the girl's eyes were drawn to it, "No!" She gasped her green eyes going wide in shock. "Usagi?!" She exclaimed. The other two women and Mamoru looked at the green-eyed one in surprise, until she was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Yaten!" She exclaimed hugging the startled woman. Usagi stood back up and jumped up and down in her short skirt giving Yaten, who was still on the floor, quite and eyeful. She grabbed Seiya and Taiki and hugged them as well. All three women were still in shock as they stared down at the girl in front of them.  
  
*This couldn't be Usagi.* They all thought, *This woman looked nothing like the girl they had left on earth. Usagi was pure and sweet. This woman was...............hot!* All three blushed at their thoughts and Usagi grinned. "We've gotta go see the girls!" Usagi exclaimed starting down the hall. Seiya and Taiki followed groggily but Yaten was still frozen to the floor and staring at the place where Usagi had previously been standing.  
  
Usagi ran back and bent over offering not only her hand but also a great view of her cleavage. Yaten blushed and took the proffered hand. Usagi pulled the embarrassed woman up with a knowing grin. Before the other woman could get away, Usagi tightened her grip on Yaten's hand and pulled the girl close. She bent down and grazed her lips across Yaten's. Yaten's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned towards Usagi, catching her lips. Gasps of surprise rose from the others in the hallway. Usagi welcomed the invitation and kissed Yaten passionately holding her to her. Her tongue grazed Yaten's lips and Yaten opened her mouth eagerly, burying her fingers in Usagi's silver curls.  
  
Usagi pulled away slowly obliging Yaten with short kisses as she disentangled herself from her grasp. Yaten's lips were slightly parted in longing and she swayed slightly in place. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly and she looked up to see Usagi looking at her through her long lashes. "Let's go see the girls." Usagi repeated and turned away from Yaten. She walked past a stunned Seiya and Taiki and started down the stairs. Yaten came up behind them and they turned their shocked gazes to her. "Jealous?" Yaten asked with a light, girlish giggle and started down the stairs.  
  
Seiya and Taiki looked at each other before racing down the stairs yelling at Yaten. Mamoru watched them go with pained eyes. Heartbroken, he turned back into his apartment and closed the door.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine, Usagi pushed open the door to the study silencing the voices inside. She wasn't surprised to see everyone there, including the Outers. They all gave her rather guilt-laced looks riddled with nervousness. She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Oh come on! It was obvious you were talking about me."  
  
They laughed too and visibly relaxed. "I came to tell you guys what happened with Mamoru." Rei grinned up at Usagi and bit her lip. Usagi winked at the Shinto Priestess. Rei stood up and started to walk towards the silver-haired girl.  
  
"What about us?!" An annoyed voice asked from behind Usagi.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, "I brought some friends." The door was opened wider revealing the Starlights. The Senshi were surprised to see them, especially in their female forms. They stepped into the room alongside Usagi and waved at the others in the room. Yaten came up behind Usagi and wrapped her arms around her waist. Yaten rested her head on Usagi's shoulder and grinned. "Yep. We're back."  
  
Rei glared at the new woman.  
  
Usagi pulled away from Yaten, and Rei smirked in triumph, but Usagi walked right past her as well and sat down beside Haruka. Both Yaten and Rei stomped into the room and glowered at the older woman who had stolen their prize. They dropped to the ground in a huff and sulked. Seiya laughed and sat down among the Inners with Taiki.  
  
"What's with the new look Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, "Well. It's sort of been this color for a while, but I've been dying it."  
  
"And the rest of it?" Michiru asked, motioning with her hand.  
  
"It's the new me!" Usagi exclaimed cheerily.  
  
"I think you're beautiful." Haruka complimented and kissed Usagi's temple, making the younger woman blush. "Thank you 'Ruka-chan."  
  
Both Yaten and Rei were practically green with envy.  
  
"Now about the Mamoru thing. I just realized that I didn't love him anymore, and Crystal Tokyo can't be ruled without love. I wanted to tell him I still loved him and make him happy again, but I knew I would only hurt him in the end." She said simply.  
  
"What about this wish?" Ami asked.  
  
"I saw a shooting star and I wished that I could figure out what I really wanted. And everything just started to come together and I know what I want to do with my life! I finally know what I'm doing!" Her voice had gotten more excited as she talked and now her face was flushed and she was grinning. Her voice was quiet again. "I'm really happy..."  
  
She looked around at the smiling faces of her closest friends and felt refreshed. "Now onto the important stuff." They looked at her with interest. "Now, I love you all, and I know you all love me and want me." Everyone in the room blushed, including the sixteen year old Hotaru. "I want you all to be happy." She paused, "Rei, Yaten. I love you both so much. Don't be mad at each other..." She turned her gaze back to the entire room. "I will always be there for all of you, no matter what. Even if I do become completely serious with one, I will still love the others no matter what. You are all very important and I wanted you to know that."  
  
She smiled crookedly at them. As one they all jumped at her and hugged her burying her beneath a pile of giggling girls. Once they had extracted themselves from the pile Setsuna turned to Usagi. "You do know you have totally destroyed the future and the Timeline." She said seriously. Usagi just gave another crooked smile, and kissed the Senshi of Time. The room laughed and clapped at Setsuna's stunned expression when Usagi pulled away. Setsuna was slightly dazed and pink.  
  
"Your kisses always have that effect," Haruka said with a low laugh.  
  
Usagi grinned at Setsuna and whispered in her ear, "In that case, now you can spend more time with me..." The older woman blushed crimson much to the amusement of those assembled who had rarely seen Setsuna not in control.  
  
"Do you know what we need?" Hotaru asked slyly.  
  
"SLUMBER PARTY!"  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
R & R!  
  
Kitty Malfoy  
  
(^ ^) 


	3. The Slumber Party

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Three: The Slumber Party  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself. Way Yuri!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: Ok, for you Mamoru lovers out there. This is not a U/M fic. But there is also no Mamoru bashing...I think...so you should still read it. Ok, I'm gonna turn on my Five Iron Frenzy CD, watch some stand up on Comedy Central and get CRACKING!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Ok, we'll all go home and get our stuff. Meet back here in an hour." Minako directed.  
  
"Right!"  
  
The twelve women split up and headed towards their own homes. Usagi had started towards her apartment complex when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the Starlights looking rather embarrassed behind her. She smiled, "Yeah?"  
  
It was Taiki who spoke. "Well...uh...our luggage doesn't arrive until tomorrow...and...uh" Usagi smiled saving him from having to continue. "Do you need to borrow some clothes?" She asked. The three grinned in relief and nodded. "Come on." She said waving them forward.  
  
*  
  
Usagi unlocked her apartment door and flipped on the light switch. She dropped her purse on the couch and headed for her room. Yaten flopped down on Usagi's queen sized bed and stretched. "Comfy," she said. Usagi winked at her and motioned the three towards her closet and bureau. "Find something you want. Here's a bag." She tossed them a duffelbag and walked back out to the kitchen. After she packedsome food for the party she headed back to her room.  
  
Seiya turned towards her and held something up. Usagi dropped her bag and grabbed the article of clothing out of the laughing girl's hands. "What's that?!" Yaten asked curiously. Popping up behind Usagi she snatched the clothes out of Usagi's grasp. Yaten stretched it out in the air and purred. The tiny nighty would barely cover Usagi's ass and was made out of a sheer red material. "Wear this tonight!" She insisted with a giggle. Usagi shoved it into her bureau and growled. "You wish!"  
  
Usagi grabbed a black mesh tank top and silky gray shorts and stuffed them into her own duffelbag. "Yah know what?" Usagi asked, "I think I like Taiki better than either of you." She grabbed the collar of Taiki's T-shirt and pulled the taller girl out of her room with her. Seiya grabbed their bag and she and Yaten ran out after them. Usagi grabbed an outfit out of her shopping bags and headed out the door.  
  
After Yaten and Seiya begged for her forgiveness they stepped out of the apartment building and Usagi led them around back. She unlocked her black convertible and slid into the driver's seat. "This is an awesome car!" Seiya exclaimed, running her hand along the rim. "Oh shut up and get in the car," Yaten said hopping into the back.  
  
Taiki and Usagi rolled their eyes at the two. "It was a birthday present. I haven't driven it yet."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
They pulled up to the Hikawa Shrine at about the same time the Outers did. When Haruka saw the Starlights getting out of Usagi's car, she switched into overprotective mode. "I don't want you alone with those three!" Haruka said. "'Ruka-chan! Can't we just go inside?" Haruka allowed herself to be led into the temple house, but not without shooting a glare at the girls still standing by the convertible.  
  
"I brought the chips and dip!" Usagi called out through the house.  
  
Soon all twelve woman were packed into the study room. As they started getting everything set up, Usagi rolled her sleeping bag out in the middle of the room. Immediately everyone else followed suite and Usagi found herself in the center surrounded by eleven other girls.  
  
"I say we all change into our p.j.'s..." Taiki started  
  
"And then movie time!" Minako squealed. "I have the perfect one!"  
  
"We are not watching Titanic!" Haruka said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!" The room shouted.  
  
Minako pouted, "Fine! You guys are no fun."  
  
"I'd like to have a DeCraprio free night, if you don't mind." Makoto pleaded sarcastically.  
  
The discussion broke up into smaller ones as the girls slipped into different rooms to change. The Senshi marveled at Usagi's complete and unhindered confidence as their leader slid out of her skirt and unlaced her top. She bent over and began to unbuckle her shoes. Her silver hair hung around her face and tickled her nose. Picking up her clothes she walked across the room, in her black bra and underwear, to her bag. She pulled out her pajamas and pulled them on.  
  
The others in the room snapped back into reality and set about to changing into their own sleepwear in a more discrete manner. Nonetheless, Usagi's eyes watched their movements as she munched on some chips. She took extreme delight in the flustered looks her gaze gave her friends and grinned. Finally she turned away from them, settled onto her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes.  
  
She heard as the rest of the women filed into the room and feigned sleep.  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She looks asleep..."  
  
"Poke her."  
  
"Poke her?! Are you insane?"  
  
"That's what I've been told..."  
  
"I can't believe she's asleep already."  
  
"It's a typical Usagi thing to do."  
  
Her blue eyes snapped open and they all screamed in surprise. She grinned, "Psych!"  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Truth or dare, Yaten?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did you bring that red number and plan on wearing it for Usagi tonight?" Seiya asked grinning devilishly. Everyone, save for Usagi and Taiki, had no idea what Seiya was talking about. Yaten was as red as a tomato. "I most certainly did not!" The woman sputtered.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
The group turned to look at Taiki who was standing next to his duffelbag and holding the red outfit in question. Haruka's eyes bugged out of their sockets and she launched herself at the green-eyes girl. It took both Makoto and Setsuna to restrain the furious woman. Even Usagi was laughing making Yaten angry . The furious woman stood up but Usagi pulled her back down into her lap. Usagi wrapped her arms around Yaten's and she held the woman securely in her grasp. "I think it's sweet..." Usagi said, standing up for Yaten.  
  
"I think...she lied on a Truth..." Seiya said evilly. A dozen pillows nailed Yaten, and when she resurfaced she looked like a disgruntled cat. After that the game wound down and they all settled into their makeshift beds. They turned out the lights and decided to play "Anywhere but here..."  
  
"If I could be anywhere but here..." Ami said quietly, "I'd be swimming in a warm pool at the base of a majestic waterfall. Taking in the beauty and calmness. Your turn Usagi."  
  
"I don't know...here's looking pretty good..."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Usa?"  
  
Usagi rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock. "Yeah?" She sat up. Yaten was huddled on top of her sleeping bag. Usagi patted the extra space on her sleeping bag and the silver-haired girl crawled over. There were tears in those green eyes that caused Usagi to take the shorter woman into her arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm so afraid."  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Death. In my dreams everyone dies..."  
  
"Oh, Yaten." Usagi kissed her forehead and rocked back and forth soothingly.  
  
"Don't leave me alone in the dark..." Yaten whimpered.  
  
"I won't." Usagi insisted and pulled Yaten underneath the covers with her. She turned them both on their sides and wrapped her arms around Yaten's flat stomach. Yaten finally fell into a gentle slip with Usagi whispering soothing words into her hair.  
  
Three hours later, Usagi re-awoke and gave up her bed to the sleeping Yaten. Through the gloom of the eminent dawn Usagi could see her friends and comrades in their separate fitful dreams. Each's own problems crashing down on them mercilessly while they slept. She kissed each of them then, though they didn't notice it, drawing their troubles into herself. When at last every one of them was sleeping peacefully she crossed the room to her bag.  
  
She dressed off-the-hip denim flares and white sneakers. For a shirt she tied a large red bandana around her chest and grabbed her denim jacket. She pulled her silvery hair into a messy ponytail and began re-packing her things. Hoisting her full duffelbag on her shoulder she placed a hastily scrawled note on the coffee table and left the temple.  
  
She bounced down the steps with an abnormal enthusiasm for the early hour, and used the remote keyless entry on her keys to unlock her car. The new engine started up and purred as she shifted into 'Drive' and headed towards Tokyo Graduate.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
R & R  
  
KissThis 


	4. Area 61

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Four: Area 61  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: I want reviews! Gimme! I'm being selfish! I want, I Want, I WANT! --- did you know that after awhile 'what' doesn't really look like a word anymore? o.O Creepy. Oh! And check out my other FF name: Kitty Malfoy.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi hurried to her six o'clock class and tried not to spill her Orange Mocha Frappuccino. Yawning she stumbled down the hall and into her classroom. Silently, she praised the Literature teacher, Kyumi-sensei, for allowing students to eat breakfast during class. Usagi took a long draught of her Frappuccino and reclined in her desk. As equally tired looking students filed into the room, Usagi pulled out her salad from her bag and started to eat.  
  
Kyumi-sensei gave a few instructions and then the rest of the period was spent reading their new piece of literature for that month. As Usagi's eyes drooped she thought idly that maybe a slumber hadn't been such a good idea to have on a weekday.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Great spikes of crystal beauty shone in the distance. Upon the softly rolling hills of Tokyo city sat a regal and majestic palace built of glass and crystal. The setting sun hit off the palace forming wide rainbows to fall on the royal city below. People walked the streets without a care or fear, and had no need to look their doors at night.  
  
Then across the sky darkness flew to draw its arms around the sun. Cries of alarm rose from the civilians of Crystal Tokyo as their beautiful city was plunged into shadow. Usagi's body materialized at the foot of the palace in time to hear the first of the screams. She turned to see people frozen in the streets. They turned as black as dust and blew away with the wind. Then the houses started. Bit by bit they were blown away until half the town was flattened to nothing.  
  
She turned and ran into the palace. Pillars and columns disappeared causing the walls to tremble and shake. Pieces of crystal were shook loose and shattered around her as she ran. She stumbled into the throne room and watched the scene in front of her. She saw her future self standing tall and graceful upon the central dais. Before her stood the King who was already shifting to gray. He stumbled forward and reached for her. She saw herself lower her head and turn away from the King.  
  
His body turned to dust and collapsed. All at once the walls changed and blew away until both Usagi's were standing on open ground. Neo-Queen Serenity felt no joy nor pain. Rather, to Usagi, she looked at peace. Peace consumed the Queen even as her kingdom disappeared around her. The Queen turned to her younger self and nodded as the hem of her gown blackened. The shadow climbed up her body until no color could be seen.  
  
Usagi didn't get to see her completely disappear. Her dusted hair began to blow away when Usagi felt herself sucked out of her dream to the sound of a bell.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Groggily, she lifted her head from her desk and blinked her eyes against the harsh light. Scratching her head she rose from her desk and joined the tail end of the line moving out into the hallway. Kyumi-sensei gave her a knowing smile and Usagi blushed in embarrassment.  
  
As Usagi walked across campus, a persistent honking captured her attention. A yellow convertible pulled up alongside Usagi, but it was not the car's owner behind the wheel. It was Makoto. Beside her, in the passenger seat, was Ami.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Usagi called out with a wave and jogged towards them.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan!" Makoto called back, "Get in!"  
  
Usagi wanted to, but she knew she had responsibilities and obligations. She stomped her foot and bounced in a mini-temper-tantrum. She sighed in annoyance and blew back her bangs frustratedly. "Sorry guys, I have class..."  
  
"So do we!" Makoto laughed.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped, anime style, "Um..........ok....."  
  
"We're all taking the day off -EVEN Ami!" Makoto explained. Usagi hesitated, "Come on, Usagi! We'll go clubbing.........."  
  
Usagi couldn't resist the bribe and laughed in compliance. She chucked her books into the back seat and crawled in after them. Scenery whizzed by as Makoto sped downtown and Usagi grinned against the wind while slipping on her shades. She leaned over into the front of the car and turned on the radio. A question ran through her mind and she voiced it without thought, "Why didn't Haruka come? I mean this IS her car..."  
  
Makoto laughed thinking back to the outrage Haruka had voiced at their refusal to allow her to come along. The older woman had finally sat down and sulked at the other's amusement. Usagi looked between one laughing friend and the other one that was turning pink. "Ami?" She prodded curiously.  
  
"Well......we thought......I mean.....if......if we had sent Haruka she might have.....er....... "delayed" you........." Ami gave a nervous smile and sunk down in her seat; away from Usagi's surprised look. Usagi herself turned pinker the more she thought about Ami's implication. "Oh," she whispered simply and sunk back down into her seat.  
  
The rest of the car ride was spent switching loosely from subject to subject never staying on one long enough to make into an actual conversation. Their aimless chatter was filled with laughter and light voices, and none were without smiles for long.  
  
Makoto skidded to a stop at the base of the Hikawa Shrine and the music died as she pocketed Haruka's keys. Usagi left her books scattered in the back seat and hopped out of the car. She leaned against the fence and readjusted her sunglasses as she waited for the other two to join her. The trio started up the long flights of steps and continued their pointless babble right up until the point when they entered Rei's house.  
  
"We're back!" Makoto called out.  
  
There was a sound of a door sliding open and then, "Out back!"  
  
They made their way towards the back of the house, but not without Usagi snagging a donut first, from Rei's kitchen. Outside the group was in various stages of lounging and relaxing throughout Rei's spacious backyard. They looked up as the trio appeared and smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's up Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned to Seiya, who had voiced the previous question, "Fell asleep in Lit." She admitted with a sheepish grin. Seiya laughed, leaving Usagi to beat her over the head with her purse. No one seemed in any hurry to snatch the poor raven-haired girl from Usagi's wrath, so Taiki finally yanked Usagi backwards, and away from Seiya. Seiya laid on the ground twitching and seemed unable to get up.  
  
Usagi on the other hand couldn't seem to get her balance back. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over Yaten's lawn chair, where the green- eyed girl was sunbathing, and teetered dangerously on the edge of Rei's pool. Yaten made a grab for her, but it was too late as Usagi let out a scream and hit the water with a large splash.  
  
She resurfaced sputtering and turned red as her bandana top floated past her. She scowled at her friends as they burst into laughter and held her shirt to her chest as she clambered out of the pool. Preoccupied with retying the saturated cloth, she slipped on the wet tile and fell right on her butt.  
  
Once she had made it to the grass and had successfully re-clothed herself she turned on Taiki. "Oh, Taiiiiiiki......" She cooed in a sickeningly sweet, sing-song voice. Taiki's eyes bulged and she backed away from the soaked woman. "I just want to talk to you..." Usagi insisted innocently.  
  
Taiki started to run as Usagi lunged at her. Usagi snatched her ankle out of the air and watched in satisfaction as she fell face-first onto Yaten and her lawn chair. Taiki's momentum caused the chair to slid sideways and it teetered precariously on the side of the pool. Yaten turned horrified eyes on Usagi, who smirked and waved goodbye.  
  
"My HAAAAAaaaaaaair!" Yaten shrieked as the chair was upset and icy cold water rushed up to meet them.  
  
***  
  
An hour later Usagi was walking toward Area 61, wearing a sweater shell with sequins and a black ankle-grazing skirt slit up the sides to the top of her thighs. She glanced over her shoulder at her chattering friends.  
  
When she rounded the corner, the music grew louder. A neon sign throbbed pink, blue, green, and orange lights over the kids waiting to go inside. She recognized some of them. It seemed as if everyone had come with a friend or friends. Their heads turned and watched her as she walked to the end of the line.  
  
She spread her hands through her hair and arched her back. As long as they were goig to stare, she might as well give them a show. She twisted her body and stuck one long leg out from the slit in her skirt. Guys smiled back at her as she stretched her arms in a sex y pose. The girls mostly turned away, pretending they hadn't been watching her as well or pretended they hadn't been checking out their competition.  
  
The music coming from inside excited her. She could hear kids whoop and stomp in time to the beat. She couldn't wait to dance. She wanted that at least, especially if it meant dancing with her friends. She breathed out, trying to calm herself. If only......Life could be so perfect.  
  
Finally, it was her turn with the security guards. She handed her purse to the first one. He smiled at her, and there was no doubt in her mind it was intended as a flirt. He couldn't have been much older than she was. His hands went rapidly through her things. He nodded at her. She took her bag and went inside.  
  
She liked the feel of energy that was coming off the crowd. Lights flashed and shimmery clothes sparkled around the room. Girls wore full-on body glitter and some had diamond-sparkle tattoos on their faces and arms. She set her purse on the floor in the corner near purses, sweaters, jackets, and shoes.  
  
The music beat through her and she started to dance, her eyes darting to the door and watching as her friends filed in. Minako came in first wearing slacks with cutouts on the side that revealed the bare tan skin of her hips and thighs. Her blonde hair was in ringlets and clasped back with diamonds away from her face.  
  
Hotaru came in next wearing big hoop earrings and a sequined mesh dress with gold sandals. She was quickly followed by the Shinto priestess. Rei wore a spaghetti-strapped red dress, with a red leather jacket over her shoulders.  
  
Bodies jostled Usagi and she pushed her way back through them. Haruka came in wearing racy red hot pants, a silky blouse with a star-burst pattern, and crazy ankle boots with thin chains draped around her ankles. Michiru held tight to her cousins hand and was pulled into the club. Haruka twirled the aquamarine haired woman around to show off of the girl's shoulder-barring top that exposed her midriff. She had pasted a crystal in her belly button. Turquoise bell-bottoms hung past her ankles hiding her black heels.  
  
She started to head towards them when warm hands touched Usagi's shoulder and pulled her away. She turned and looked down into Yaten's eyes. Her hands smoothed down Usagi's bare arms to her wrists, making a pleasant ache spread through her. Yaten was wearing a pinstripe shirt unbuttoned over a black leather bra top. The mini-skirt she had borrowed from Makoto was too big and the waist fell around her hips. Her pale skin glowed like moonlight in the strobe-lights of the club and she had applied one of Hotaru's snowflake stencils on her stomach.  
  
"I was hoping I'd find you." She said sarcastically. She guided Usagi deeper into the crowd away from the rest of the group.  
  
When she stopped, Usagi lifted her hands over her head and started to dance, teasing Yaten. Her hips moved sultry and slow, the beat of the song echoing her intense desire. Yaten smiled as if she knew Usagi was playing with him. Then her arms circled Usagi's waist. Sweet anticipation spread through Usagi, and she brought her hands down slowly and entwined them around Yaten's neck.  
  
"I'm glad you came back..." Usagi said at last.  
  
"Me too," Usagi inched closer until she could feel the movement of Yaten's leg against her thigh.  
  
Yaten bent down, her face close to Usagi's. Usagi liked the feel of her breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and let her lips rest on Yaten's cheek. Yaten leaned against Usagi's chest and Usagi cold feel her humming along with the music. Then Yaten lifted her head and smoothed her hands up Usagi's body and around her neck. Usagi took in a sharp breath and her heart raced. She felt a pleasant stirring inside her. It was sweet and pure.  
  
Yaten looked up and murmured against her ear, "You look so beautiful tonight. I don't want this moment to ever end."  
  
"I know," Usagi answered. "It's so much better now that we don't have to hide."  
  
Yaten caressed her face, longing to kiss her.  
  
"I want you to kiss me..." Usagi whispered. She turned her face up, her eyes half-closed with expectation.  
  
Yaten hesitated, then bent her head until her lips hovered over Usagi's. Their breath mingled and Usagi closed her eyes. Yaten kissed her soft warm lips, then Usagi's tongue brushed across hers. A delicious longing spread through Yaten. She loved the feeling of wanting her.  
  
She pulled back and stared at her moonlit beauty before she nestled her lips against the curve of her neck and breathed the perfume in her hair. Yaten felt happier than she could ever remember feeling.  
  
And then it was all ripped away.  
  
********  
  
R & R  
  
KissThis! 


	5. Is This What She Wished For?

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Five: Is This What She Wished For?  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: *Pouts* I hardly have any reviews on that last chapter! Wah! Nobody loves me! I guess I'll be nice and put out another chapter.......Oh! And check out my other FF name: Kitty Malfoy.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Yaten fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. She heard Usagi scream as she tried to stabilize her ragged breathing. She managed to look up at the two men that had attacked her. They were taller than she, which was no surprise given Yaten's height, and wore identical looks of disgust. *I guess they're not fans* She thought to herself.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?!' Usagi screamed, shoving the man, Yaten assumed, that had punched her. Pure anger flooded through her and poured from her eyes in menacing waves. The leader of the two hesitated slightly but scowled at her. "We don't allow freaks in our club." He spat in a disgusted manner.  
  
"How DARE-" There was a loud crack as the man's fist connected with her jaw. Her feet left the ground and she was flung several feet into a wall-side table. The wood snapped in half and the rubble and chairs collapsed upon her prone body.  
  
"USAGI!" There was a chorus of outraged yells and they ran to her. Yaten struggled to her feet, but a well aimed kick by the second man, sent her skidding across the dance floor. Usagi looked up from where she was dragging herself out of the mess and was filled with immense anger and adrenaline. "Yaten!" She yelled and leaped at the man.  
  
Her patented 'Sailor Moon Kick' hit the second man straight on just as he turned to look at her. Blood poured from his freshly broken nose and stained his white shirt as he lay on the floor. She fell beside Yaten and shielded the battered woman's body with her own. Blood dripped from Usagi's arm, where a table nail had sliced her, and splattered on Yaten's chest.  
  
Yaten's emerald eyes widened in shock as Usagi screamed out in pain. Yaten tried to get free of Usagi's grasp as the man continued to kick and beat her. Bruises already became visible in the changing lights of Area 61 and Yaten gasped in outrage at what these men where doing.  
  
The other scouts tried to rescue them, but more burly men joined in and held them back. "That's it!" Haruka yelled in frustration as she beat another man down. She reached for her henshin pen, but Usagi's rasped voice beat her to it. "No." She yelled back at her Senshi. Her simple command stopped them from transforming, so trusting in her leadership were they. They were forced to watch their princess be harassed and to fend off the other attackers.  
  
"Transform..." Yaten whispered to her protector. Tears welled in both their eyes, though each of a different kind of pain. Usagi's of the physical area and Yaten's of the psychological. "I...can't." Usagi whispered. She gave a small cry of pain and then her strength gave out and she collapsed atop Yaten. Determined to protect the green-eyed woman her arms slowly wrapped around her but held her tight. Yaten's cries of anguish raised above the loud and pounding music, but the band played on.  
  
Usagi raised her head weakly and cut of Yaten's cries with a shaky kiss. The sound of glass shattering was heard as the leader slammed a beer bottle across Usagi's head. Her lips went slack across Yaten's and Usagi's body was limp above her. The man came at them again, and Yaten lashed out violently with her legs and sent him flying into a rack of chairs.  
  
The rack wobbled and began to tip. Yaten, unable to release herself from Usagi's death grip, rolled over and shielded the unconscious Usagi beneath her as the folding metal chairs crashed down upon them.  
  
The leader regained his feet and walked cautiously towards the unmoving pile. Suddenly chairs flew everywhere as Yaten burst free; hands clenched, eyes blazing. With an incoherent yell of hate she swung a chair in an arc before her. The cold, hard metal connected with the leader of the group with an audible CLANG! His body hit the concrete wall of the club, denting the wall with the force of his impact, and then fell to the floor like a limp rag doll.  
  
Yaten picked up the same jagged beer bottle the man had broken across Usagi's head and ran at the man. The sharp, splintered glass edge was only inches from the unconscious man's face when Seiya and Taiki reached the hysterical Yaten. They wrapped their arms beneath hers and yanked her away. The beer bottle clattered to the floor and rolled to a stop against the pile of chairs.  
  
Yaten gagged and ripped free from her sisters' grasps. Her heart pounded in her head like a drum and she couldn't breath. She furiously began moving chairs and chucking them out of her way. She spied battered cream flesh and grabbed it. It was Usagi's hand. Rei and Haruka joined her in seconds and between them they uncovered their princess. Her twisted and bruised body lay nestled in a nest of metallic chairs, unmoving.  
  
Michiru was giving out orders before they'd even pulled her free. "Ami!" The younger woman nodded and ducked into the bathroom. Minako was already scrambling to find her cell phone in her purse, and Makoto was retrieving the first aid kit from the bartender.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles.................BLAST!"  
  
Translucent blue bubbles rained down on the club. They joined together in thickening clumps and became a concealing fog that shielded them from view.  
  
"I need an ambulance!"  
  
"Mars Make-up!"  
  
"It's an emergency..."  
  
"Jupiter Make-up!"  
  
"Pluto Make-up!"  
  
"I'm at the club Area 61"  
  
"Uranus Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Make-up!"  
  
"A fight broke out..."  
  
"Saturn Make-up!"  
  
"Healer Make-Up!"  
  
"Two of my friends are really hurt..."  
  
"Maker Make-up!"  
  
"One of them is in critical condition..."  
  
"Fighter Make-up!"  
  
"Please Hurry."  
  
The click of Minako's cell phone was inaudible amid the sounds of combat. At the fall of their leader, princess, comrade, friend, and love animal instinct had taken over them, and they inflicted damage to their enemies in a beserk manner. Minako was left in the corner to tend to Usagi until the ambulance arrived. Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she careful wrapped a bandage around Usagi's head to staunch the bleeding. Shattered glass had cut a thousand gashes across her hair and the blood pouring form them stained her silver tresses black.  
  
Usagi's head rocked limply in Minako's lap and raked holes across the blonde's heart. The Senshi of Love simply couldn't understand "hate" and she found that she had started to sob hysterically. Her wet, salty tears fell with methodical rhythm onto Usagi's ashen face. The crimson of her blood mixed with the tears and turned into pink rivers that flowed off her face and onto Minako's lap.  
  
***  
  
"Wow! Are you Sailor V? You're my favorite!"  
  
***  
  
Words of the past flowed through Minako's inner ear and stung her like salt on an open wound. Her sobs grew louder and her tears doubled. Her tanned fingers brushed the hair from Usagi's stained face with shaking but soothing motions. Minako looked at her hand. It was sticky with blood. Her best friend's blood. Usagi's blood was splattered across her shirt and stained her pants. The horror and pain of it all made her bury her face in her bloody hands and weep uncontrollably.  
  
The fog cleared as sirens became audible in the distance. The remaining Senshi circled around Minako and they watched her in silence as she cried. Even Uranus wept silent tears as they looked down in traumatic and terrifying anguish at their broke and bleeding leader. She was more than a leader or a princess to them. She was their ray of light in their darkness. Their one good thing at the end of the day. She was all that was good. All that was pure. All that was holy. She was their hope. And they wept.  
  
Uranus de-henshined, and lifted Usagi into her arms. The others followed suit as paramedics burst into the club. The pattern of stars on Haruka's shirt was buries beneath the waves of crimson that seeped into the fibers of the shirt. The other women walked alongside her, feeling the need to stay with Usagi. Seiya held her limp hand and stroked it lovingly, while Michiru held her other. Ami tried to slow down her rapid bleeding and Hotaru started to heal her legs. Setsuna held her slack face in her hands and began to cry. Taiki tried her best to comfort the hysterical Yaten, while Makoto and Rei did the same for Minako.  
  
The EMD's pulled her from Haruka's grasp and strapped her to a stretcher. They loaded her into the ambulance already calling the ER and shouting out her vital signs. Before any of them could even think of climbing into the ambulance to ride with Usagi to the hospital one of the EMD's slapped the doors shut. Yaten cried out in protest and launched herself away from Taiki and against the back doors of the vehicle. Her fists thundered painfully against the sturdy metal of the doors.  
  
The engine revved to life and the ambulance took off down the street. Michiru and Rei grabbed onto Yaten to keep the distraught woman from chasing after the speeding vehicle. They huddled together beneath the milky light of a street lamp and cried. Each of them was stained with sticky crimson, and they couldn't stand to look at each other or themselves in such a state.  
  
*****  
  
R & R! I really mean it this time!  
  
KissThis 


	6. True Love's Kiss or Sleeping Beauty

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Six: True Love's Kiss or Sleeping Beauty  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college. Sooooo basically the inners...and starlights.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that the last chapter was kind of angsty and could be described as a "tear-jerker". This one is going to be a bit sad as well, just due to the context of it. I'll try and make it as light as possible, but you gotta understand, that she's not gonna be immediately bubbly after being practically mauled to death. Thanks.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Twelve hours later, Usagi's immobile body was wheeled into the intensive care unit and given round-the-clock surveillance.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
The constant beeping of Usagi's heart monitor was the only sound in the twilight filled room. The large bay windows of her private room opened silently. The white, starchy curtains that framed them were rustled ever so slightly as a warm breeze slithered inside. A dozen shadowed figures vaulted into the room. Their footsteps made no noise upon the cold, tiled floor as they slunk cautiously towards Usagi's resting-place.  
  
A light flickered to life in the hallway, and the figures froze. The dark, yellow-orange light slipped beneath the cracks of the door and lent light to their eyes.  
  
As Yaten's eyes adjusted to the change in lighting she wished she had been left in the darkness. A stiff, white coverlet was pulled up around Usagi's waist. It rose and fell rhythmically with Usagi's faint but constant breathing. Michiru started to lift the sheet, but Setsuna stayed Michiru's hand with her own. None of them were ready to view the entirety of the damage inflicted upon their friend. Her entire left arm, from shoulder to fingertip was wrapped in taught white bandages and lay straight at her side. Her right wrist was secured in a brace, but not quite a cast, and rested lightly across her waist. What else they could see of her arm was covered in sickly yellowish purple bruises that were already beginning to heal themselves. She was shirtless but her modesty remained intact. Thick bandages were wrapped around her chest and broken ribs and stopped just above the woman's navel. Silver hairs poked out of the turban-like bandage wrap around the top of her head to staunch the bleeding from the injuries sustained from the broken beer bottle. A square pad of gauze was taped over a severe gash she had acquired across her forehead. Beneath the numerous bruises and scrapes that adorned her face, Usagi's skin was deathly pale. Her once full and sweet, coral lips were now bruised and a cold, bluish purple.  
  
Usagi's body shivered with cold and her lips trembled. She gasped in pain brought on by the slight movement of her quaking. Her brow furrowed and her shrouded eyes twitched. They watched as the pain subsided and her body relaxed. Once again her mind fell to fitful dreams. Michiru sniffed slightly against the emotions that threatened to rise in her and grasped the edge of the coverlet. Rather than pull it back she lifted it up and draped it gently around Usagi's shoulders.  
  
Yaten found her legs were no longer able to support her lithe body and she collapsed to her knees. None noticed her, too involved in their own emotional struggle to help in hers.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
(1 Week Later)  
  
"Hizuma! Motoki!" Mamoru called out. He jogged across the empty street and flagged them down. Motoki was holding a large bouquet of brightly colored flowers. His cousin, Hizuma, was holding tight to a ball filled with sand. Shimmery colored ribbons were tied around the ball and led up to a dozen 'Get Well' balloons.  
  
"Where are you off too?" He asked quizzically. The pair looked at each other in surprise. Hizuma gave him her own questioning look as if to say: "You don't know?" Motoki stepped back maneuvering away from Mamoru, leaving Hizuma to answer. "You're dumb." She whispered to him.  
  
She flipped her wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and gave Mamoru a terse look. She smacked her lips and shifted her load in her arms. "We're going to see Usagi..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry...I thought you knew..."  
  
Mamoru's navy ocean eyes were wide with shock. His large hands trembled as they raked through his raven hair. "H-how...how long?"  
  
"About a week..." Hizuma bit her lower lip.  
  
"Oh my god..........how bad?"  
  
Motoki stepped forward, and put his hand upon his friend's shoulder, "She hasn't woken up yet."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
::.....BEEP.....BEEP.....BEEP.....::  
  
Golden sunlight streamed in through the window. Dust settled on Minako's nose tickling her. Her nose twitched and she let out a small and ladylike sneeze. Her eyes flashed open and she yawned. She rubbed the sleep from her face with the back of her palm. The blonde took her time stretching her arms sensuously over her head. Carefully, so as not to disturb Makoto who had fallen asleep beside her, she slid out of the chair. Pulling an extra hospital blanket, from where it had been discarded on the floor, she wrapped it around her still sleeping friend.  
  
She started towards the door but stopped at the foot of Usagi's hospital bed. Yaten sat beside it, her hand laid in Usagi's. Minako couldn't remember when she had ever seen Yaten sleep since that night at Area 61. She turned back to Usagi. Her friend lay still beneath rumpled white bed sheets; her complexion as ashen as her sterile surroundings. No longer were her dreams troubled and she slept like the dead for she hadn't woken in 7 days. The doctors had told them that the longer she stayed in this state the less likely it was that she would ever wake.  
  
Her fingers brushed the tips of Usagi's in a tender touch and then Minako slipped out the door; closing it softly behind her.  
  
It was the click of the closing door that woke the others. They found themselves terribly skittish and unable to sleep well since the attack. The slightest noise or light woke them from dreams that were better left behind than left to dream. The groups' movements were sluggish and made in exhaustion. Sleep would not come to them when Usagi remained as she was, nor did they crave it.  
  
Everyone save for Yaten looked towards the door as it opened again, but this time with less caution. They were taken back by the unexpected visitor at this hour, especially since it was Mamoru. He entered the room with long strides followed by a visibly flustered Minako, and a curious Motoki and Hizuma followed her.  
  
Mamoru ran to Usagi's bed, but froze immediately at the sight of Yaten. The green-eyed woman held Usagi's hand to her cheek with closed eyes. She opened her eyes and locked them with Mamoru's. With a final caress she lowered Usagi's hand and laid it back upon the bed.  
  
She nodded Mamoru forward, but made no move to relinquish her seat. Mamoru moved to the other side of the bed and knelt beside it. "What happened?" He asked taking in Usagi's condition; his voice raw with emotion. Ami was the one who finally stepped forward and revealed what had happened that night at the club, and the details of Usagi's comatose state.  
  
"I think I may know a way..." Minako said quietly.  
  
The entire room turned towards her. "A kiss. True love's kiss always breaks the spell..."  
  
"Minako!" Haruka yelled angrily. She stood, knocking her chair over. "Our princesses' life stands upon the edge of a knife and you make jokes!"  
  
Makoto stood up in defense of her friend, and faced off with the older woman. "How DARE you..."  
  
Setsuna stepped between the two and pulled Haruka back. "It has worked before..." She said quietly. Hotaru nodded her head in support. "She's right..."  
  
"After you."  
  
The group turned away from Setsuna and Hotaru. Both Yaten and Mamoru were standing face to face across Usagi's bed. Yaten's face was decorated in a mocking half-smirk and Mamoru's face was one of surprise that was turning to anger. Mamoru snorted, but his face softened. "I'm hardly her true love........" He said quietly.  
  
"I know." Yaten muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing...just kiss her."  
  
Mamoru turned from the green-eyed woman and looked down at Usagi. Slowly, he bent at the waist and lowered his face to Usagi's. He touched nothing, save for her lips, for fear of hurting her.  
  
When he pulled away they looked with half-hearted hope for any sign that his kiss had stirred something inside Usagi.  
  
::.....BEEP.....BEEP.....BEEP.....::  
  
Nothing.  
  
The confidence Yaten had earlier felt left her as her friends turned and looked at her with longing in their eyes. She was their last hope. Usagi's last hope. She reached down and brushed stray bangs away from Usagi's face. She trailed a finger down the side of Usagi's cheek and let it rest alongside it. Her small pink lips grazed across a forehead of ice, before moving down to Usagi's mouth.  
  
She parted her lips slightly before pressing them against Usagi's. They were surprisingly warm and soft beneath her own. It felt so good to be kissing her again. She still tasted so good. She didn't realize how much she had missed kissing her until now. The past seven days had been hell on her mind and body; far worse for her than for the others. Knowing that this might be one of the last chances she would ever have to kiss Usagi she fell into it unconsciously.  
  
::.....BEEP.....BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP.BEEP.BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP::  
  
"What the fuck?!" Yaten shouted and fell backwards onto the tiled floor. Usagi's back arched slightly away from the bed and her eyes flickered upon. She turned wide blue eyes on the silver-haired woman sprawled out on the floor. As a strange twist her lips formed a pout.  
  
"What? Not happy to see me?"  
  
::THUD::  
  
Setsuna fainted  
  
Tears rolled down Yaten's face and she pulled herself to her knees. Usagi lifted her hand weakly and wiped away Usagi's tears. Yaten chuckled, "No.........It's just that Minako was right for once..."  
  
Usagi humored them and tried her best to look shocked. Minako made an indignant face, but it crumbled when her best friend broke into halting giggles. A dozen girls swarmed around Usagi and Mamoru found himself pushed aside. He gave Usagi one last look and then stepped out into the hall.  
  
"I guess Minako WAS right..."  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
R & R  
  
KissThis 


	7. Just Another Day at the Beach

Title: What She Wants  
  
Chapter Seven: Just Another Day at the Beach  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
Rating: R  
  
Setting: After Galaxia. Everyone, except for the Outers, and Mamoru, are in college. Sooooo basically the inners...and starlights.  
  
Summary: Usagi comes to terms that her love with Mamoru has died. Never knowing what she really wants she wishes on a shooting star. Now everything in life is coming together and Usagi finds a new person inside herself.  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns everything. Except for the plot. I came up with that. {My plot bunnies are on vacation =) }  
  
A/N: I'm trying my best not to bash Mamoru. I know some of you wish I would, but I do it a lot in my other story = The Taste of Strawberries (Kitty Malfoy). Btw, I'm working on a really kawaii pic of Yaten & Usagi together. I've just recently scanned it onto my computer and if you want it e-mailed to you just say so.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Usagi stretched beneath the warm covers of her bed, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The late-morning sunshine streamed into the room from the balcony window and bathed the bed in golden light. Usagi's moonlight hair was frazzled and stuck up in all directions, but she took no note of its condition and rolled over.  
  
Long steel-toned hair mixed with hers creating the illusion of a pool of molten silver atop their pillows. Usagi scooted closer to the sleeping woman's body and wrapped the woman's arms about her. Feeling safe, warm, and a million other emotions in her lover's presence she smiled and sighed in contentment.  
  
Sleepy emerald eyes opened and widened under Usagi's penetrating gaze. Usagi dropped her head to rest in the crook of Yaten's neck with a giggle. Usagi felt the heat radiating from her "twin's" face and giggled again at the picture of Yaten blushing formed in her mind.  
  
"How did I get here?" Yaten asked completely baffled at her current position.  
  
Usagi sat up and looked down at her. She placed a slender finger against her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, first you were on top..."  
  
Yaten choked and started coughing. "I meant in your bed..."  
  
Usagi pouted and crawled into Yaten's lap. With her hands holding firmly to Yaten's shoulders she pushed the smaller woman against the headboard of the bed and kissed her roughly. She grinned inwardly as Yaten melted beneath her. Just when Yaten thought she was going to pour through the cracks of the bed Usagi stopped and pulled back only slightly.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Usagi leaned in for another kiss, but rather than Yaten's sweet lips she found herself snacking on her white silk bed sheets. Yaten held the sheet against both their mouths until Usagi took hold of it and held it on her own. "What are we doing?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Morning breath" Came Yaten's muffled reply  
  
"Oh," Yaten leaned forward and pecked Usagi lightly through the covers, before sliding out of bed. Usagi dropped the silk sheet and pouted as Yaten held the smooth material to her chest. As Yaten dug through Usagi's dresser for something to wear, Usagi stood up as well not bothering with a sheet as Yaten had.  
  
"What do you think about a trip to the beach?" She asked walking over to Yaten. Yaten turned and gasped, dropping the clothes in her arms, at the sight of Usagi standing "full monty" beside her.  
  
"S-sure..." When Yaten bent to pick up the carelessly dropped clothing Usagi reached out and tugged at the sheet shielding her body. It dropped to the floor in a puddle of silk, leaving Yaten to cover herself as well as possible with the clothing in her hands.  
  
"Ok, I'll go make breakfast." She pulled on a bra and a pair of panties the color of burgundy, and headed out to the kitchen area leaving Yaten to shower and dress. The smells and sounds of sizzling eggs reached her and she walked quizzically into the kitchen. Taiki smiled at her over the oven, while Seiya lounged on a kitchen stool sipping freshly brewed tea.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Usagi exclaimed looking at them in disbelief. Seiya pointed cheekily to the window, which now hung wide open when she knew for a fact that she'd closed it before retiring with Yaten for the night. Widening her gaze to include the entire living room she shook her head in protest.  
  
Boxes of every shape and size filled her living room with various labels and tags. "What is all this?!" She asked; gesturing to her new apartment "decorations". Seiya pulled an innocent face and lowered her tea. "Oh, you didn't know?" Usagi glared at her. "We've decided to come and live with you."  
  
"What? Nu uh! There isn't room for you all-"  
  
"There is now." Taiki interrupted with a shy, but mocking smile.  
  
Usagi turned and found a spiral staircase in the corner of her living room leading up to the second floor she DIDN'T have. Her mouth gaped open, at the two sisters who grinned back at her, until Taiki filled it with eggs.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
(At the Hikawa Shrine)  
  
Usagi and the Starlights sprinted through the temple, already late for the meeting THEY had called. "Gomen, minna!" Usagi huffed falling heavily into her regular seat. "What I can't figure out," Rei started, "Was that she is always on time for everything BUT our meetings..."  
  
"Just for you!" Usagi replied cheekily and grinned.  
  
"Whose up for a beach trip" Seiya asked, bringing their attention back to the reason the meeting had been called.  
  
A chorus of agreement was heard. It was Hotaru who brought up a vital detail. "Which beach?"  
  
"One with hot guys!" Makoto and Minako instantly replied simultaneously.  
  
There was an immediate hissing of "boo's" from the lesbian's of the group including a bombardment of pillows at the boy-crazy friends.  
  
"There's Sicily beach..." Rei suggested when the pillow fight had wound down. Setsuna immediately discounted the candidate. "No. A sewage drain was illegally hooked up beside a few weeks ago, and they haven't gotten it entirely clean yet..."  
  
"Eeew!"  
  
"Cascade?" Ami asked.  
  
Usagi and Michiru both got dreamy looks on their faces, "Cute lifeguard..." They said together with a wistful sigh. Cousin and lover whirled on them. "What?!" Haruka and Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"We're not going." Haruka said firmly.  
  
"We're not." Yaten echoed.  
  
Michiru pouted and Usagi laughed at the sea-senshi's expression.  
  
"Fine!" Usagi replied, "I vote for Crystal Beach..."  
  
The entire room sweat-dropped and fell over. "Usagi!" Seiya hissed, "That's a nude beach!"  
  
Usagi's childlike, blue eyes widened dramatically, and a hand flew to her mouth. "Really?" She asked in awe. Her face broke into a smirk and she winked at her raven-haired friend.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi's sleek black convertible was a mere blur as it sped down the Tokyo freeway. The owner of the vehicle herself was in the back alongside her "twin", while Seiya drove with Taiki in the passenger seat. Usagi lifted herself onto the back of the car, much to the fear of Yaten. Usagi squinted and smiled against the fierce wind their speed generated and waved Yaten away. Her silvery hair was pulled free from its loose ponytail and snapped in the wind behind her.  
  
Unable to get the response she wanted from Usagi, Yaten turned to Seiya. "Seiya! Do something! She's going get blown off or something!" Seiya smirked and looked into her side mirror. With a wicked grin the raven-haired woman slammed on the brakes. Usagi screamed in surprise as her acceleration and gravitational speed sent her crashing forward into a relieved Yaten.  
  
Once everyone had resettled they continued onwards in amiable conversation. Along their side drove Haruka and the other three Outers in Haruka's yellow convertible; behind them were the Inners in Ami's crystal blue, 60's convertible.  
  
Verona Beach, which they had finally decided on, was a half-hour drive from Juuban. As their drive neared its end, everyone's "beach fever" was palpable.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Usagi stretched out on her beach chair and looked back down at her book. She wore a black, string bikini that contrasted beautifully with her silver hair. Over it she wore and extra large, white, dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her face was shadowed by a wide brimmed, straw hat, decorated with a white ribbon.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi looked up from her book, and watched her bubbly friend run towards her through blue-tinted sunglasses. The blonde held a slightly sandy volleyball under her arm and her long blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail was flecked with sand as well. The pattern of Minako's swimsuit was Hawaiian orange that fit her friend's personality perfectly as being the cheerful romantic person she was.  
  
"Come on, Usagi! Even Ami is out there in the water but you still have your nose in that book!"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want to seem more uptight than Ami now do I?" She responded sarcastically.  
  
Minako shook her head emphatically, "Nope."  
  
Usagi pouted, "But I'm so coooooomfy!" She whined.  
  
Minako groaned and headed back to the volleyball court. Pulling off her hat and shades, Usagi jumped off her chair and tackled Minako spraying sand everywhere with their impact.  
  
"Psych!"  
  
She jumped to her feet and took off running to the shore laughing her head off. She was already a good fifteen feet away when her sand-covered friend leapt to her own feet and ran after her.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"Bump..." Seiya started, letting the ball hit her forearm and bounce upwards.  
  
"Set..." Usagi positioned herself underneath the ball and pushed it upward alongside the net with her fingertips.  
  
"SPIKE!" In three steps Minako ran to the net, jumped and sent the volleyball rocketing towards the other side of the sand court.  
  
Both Makoto and Yaten dove to save ball but ended up diving headfirst into the sand seconds after the ball hit the dunes. Laughter broke out at the sight of the two comical figures half-buried in sand and looking quite disgruntled. Minako, Seiya and Usagi exchanged high-fives with each other and the rest of their team: Hotaru, Taiki, and Michiru.  
  
Rei helped Makoto to her feet, while Ami did the same for Yaten. Setsuna snatched up the ball and chucked it over to Michiru whom was serving, and interestingly enough had a killer serve at that. Haruka meanwhile was trying to stop her laughter as Michiru set up her serve.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
"We've beaten you 5 games to 1! I'm getting a Sprite and I'm going to tan!" Setsuna exclaimed, walking off the court and up to the towels whilst holding the volleyball hostage.  
  
"Aw! She took the ball!" Minako whined, putting her fists on her bare hips.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Honestly Minako. You are addicted to volleyball."  
  
"Well isn't that the spot calling the metal a yak?"  
  
Usagi snorted and broke out into loud peals of laughter while Ami sweatdropped and fell over, anime-style. "The pot calling the kettle black' Minako..." Ami corrected. "You should just stop quoting sayings like that."  
  
"Yeah, and that was like half an hour ago and we're still talking about it..." Rei commented cheekily following Setsuna up to the towels. Laughing the rest of the group headed up after them.  
  
Usagi stretched out on her stomach to tan. Sliding on her shades she turned her head towards who was straightening out her towel. "Can you get the ties on my top?" She asked earnestly, "I can't reach."  
  
"Sure, Koneko-chan." The older woman placed her hands on Usagi's back, but at a glare from Yaten lifted them and settled for pulling on the string and letting the bow unravel itself.  
  
Usagi laid her silver head upon her folded arms and closed her eyes. She was just drifting off to sleep, when Hotaru's voice cut into her naptime. "Usagi?" She voiced nervously, and watched as her princess turned her face towards her and opened her eyes beneath blue-tinted sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do YOU know if someone is gay?"  
  
The rest of the group either turned to look at Usagi or sat up on their towels. Usagi unfolded her arms and rested them on the ground beside her. In sudden and totally unpredicted move she ground her palms into the sand and pushed herself into an upward lounging position - her untied bikini top still lying on the towel.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened and a healthy pink glow rose to her cheeks adding color to her unnaturally pale color. Unconsciously, the younger girl licked her lips allowing Usagi to smirk in success. She lowered herself back onto her towel with a "Gay" verdict and casually went back to reading her book.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Seiya exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't just go flashing everybody to tell whether or not they're gay."  
  
"A kiss." Usagi said simply, turning the page.  
  
"What?"  
  
She closed her book with a thud realizing that Seiya wasn't going to stop until she proved her point. She was also fully away that everyone else was awaiting her answer as well. She retied her bikini, contradicting what she'd told Haruka when she'd said she couldn't reach it; making the sandy- haired woman blush, and sat up.  
  
She beckoned the raven-haired woman to her, and Seiya seated herself on Usagi's towel across Usagi herself. Usagi positioned herself Indian-style and rested her palms on the warm sand. "Kiss me?"  
  
"What?!" Seiya and Yaten exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Usagi laughed and looked Seiya in the eye. "I told you. I can tell if you're gay, straight, or bisexual through a kiss."  
  
"I'll have you know I am perfectly straight." Seiya said stubbornly folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to kiss you. And that's that."  
  
Usagi started to lose her temper. Here she was opening up to her friends and they wouldn't even frelling cooperate. "Kiss me damnit!" She half- yelled.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Seiya grabbed her and kissed her passionately; dipping her backwards and pressing her possessively against the towel. Jaws hung open as they stared at Seiya playing tonsil hockey with Usagi, who they had assumed was already taken.  
  
Seiya seemed to regain her senses suddenly and jumped backwards and crabwalked backward away from Usagi who was trying to regain her breath between the kiss and her now loud giggles.  
  
"What did you do?" Seiya insisted, "How did...but I..."  
  
Usagi laughed at her friend's utter bewilderment and pointed a slender finger at her, "You...are in denial."  
  
After a great deal of teasing Seiya the rest lined up to be "tested" by Usagi, including Hotaru who had already "technically" been declared gay.  
  
It turned out that Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna were gay, while Ami and Seiya were in denial. Minako and Makoto were bisexual, but were in slight denial while Michiru and Taiki were the only straight ones in the group.  
  
"Yaten..."  
  
The green-eyed woman looked up from where she had been sulking while pretending to read a magazine. Usagi stood in front of her holding out her hand. Yaten took her hand and was pulled to her feet.  
  
"Want me to "test" you?" She asked. Her tone was innocent, but she hid a seductive smile beneath her mass of silver curls. Yaten nodded dumbly, and with a small giggle Usagi led her away from the group to a small cove...  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
R & R!  
  
KissThis! 


End file.
